We've Come To The End Of The Line
by Hollyoaks Nutter
Summary: Aaron and Jackson post Clyde with a smidge of Adam :  Enjoy. Please read and comment. x
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

_"Clyde! Clyde!_ Aaron turned deathly white as he saw his best friend on the floor, blood pouring from his neck and back, he whimpered as he approached him. Aaron knelt by his side, shaking and tears welling in his eyes. _Paddy! Hurry. Paddy!"_

"_What's happened to him?" _

Knowing that his previously clever plan had gone astray Aaron couldn't quite meet Paddy's eyes.

"_I don't know. Just help him please. Don't let him die."_

"_Fine."_

"_Get him inside now. Now."_

Rona took control of the situation as Paddy seemed to have frozen.

"_Where are you going?" _

Aaron had risen to his feet and started to walk away in the opposite direction to the surgery.

"_I've got something I need to sort out."_

"_Oh no you don't._ Paddy grabbed his arm and dragged him into the waiting room locking the door for good measure. _I'm guessing you sorting things out is what got Clyde into this mess. What happened to just giving the guy his money back? You promised Jackson."_

"_Yeah well he's been going on and on at me. I needed to say something to shut him up."_

"_He cares about you, you daft sod. He didn't want to see you get hurt."_

"_I haven't been, have I?"_

"_Look at Clyde. That could have been you."_

"_You're as bad as him. A right pair of old women."_

"_You're unbelievable."_

"_So I've been told."_

Aaron attempted to soften Paddy with his most charming smile.

"_Do you not care about anyone else? What about the garage or Clyde? What happens if we can't help him?"_

"_You can can't you?"_

For the first time Aaron sounded genuinely worried.

"_I hope so. Now you're going to sit here and not move until we've checked him over."_

"_But-"_

"_But nothing. He's your dog and your responsibility."_

"_Paddy! _Rona's shrill call sent a shiver down Aaron's spine. _Help. We're losing him."_

"_Help him Paddy. Please don't let him die."_

There was no pretence now. Tears were pouring down Aaron's face and he was shaking uncontrollably as he gripped Paddy's hand.

"_Let go and don't move."_

Paddy sprinted into the back room and closed the door. Aaron waited, pacing up and down unable to stay seated. His mobile rang and Jackson's name flashed across the screen, but he cancelled the call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

'_Come on Paddy.'_

The door opened and Paddy shook his head solemnly. His heart which had been beating too fast a few seconds earlier had suddenly stopped and he let out a heart wrenching cry of agony.

"_No. Not Clyde."_

"_Come and say goodbye."_

"_I can't. I'm not ready."_

"_Aaron we did everything we could. He is in pain. It wouldn't be fair to leave him like that. Sit down please. _Aaron had sprinted to the door and forgetting it was locked he stood shaking it violently. _Aaron. Come here."_

Paddy tried to hold him, but he punched, pushed and kicked out, crying inconsolably until finally he gave in and held onto Paddy so tightly he was squeezing the breath out of him.

"_I'll just be in the pub._ Rona excused herself from the room, using her spare keys to unlock the front door and patting Aaron's arm briefly as she passed him. _He was a lovely dog. It's a shame really."_

"_I have to go."_

Aaron tried to escape Paddy's grip and follow Rona out of the door.

"_Come and see him. You'll be okay I'm here."_

"_Where's Jackson?"_

"_Probably at the pub since you didn't answer his call earlier."_

"_I know but…"_

"_I'm not having a go. Call him."_

"_I can't. He'll blame me."_

"_Don't be stupid. You paid the money back didn't you? _Wiping his eyes, Aaron turned his back on Paddy. _Aaron?"_

"_I get it I'm an idiot. I've got to go."_

"_Where to exactly? You're not to go anywhere near that idiot. Not after this. Not all the time, but sometimes I know what I'm talking about."_

"_I know, but he's killed Clyde."_

"_I know and still you've learnt nothing. You need to end this now. It will only get worse. Do you want to lose Jackson too? You know what he thinks about violence. Just give him the money and walk away. He's a thug."_

"_I can't. He won't get away with this."_

Recognizing the signs Paddy released his hold on Aaron. Although he was still crying, Paddy could tell he was fuming, his face was puce and his eyes had darkened, it was like a red mist had descended before him and Paddy (and most of the village to be fair) knew what he could be like in one of his moods. Being on Aaron's bad side usually meant being on the wrong end of his fists or his boots and any chance of him being appeased was slim to none.

"_Can you please just take a breath and think this through?"_

"_THINK. THINK WHAT THROUGH. HE'S JUST KILLED CLYDE."_

And with one final rage fuelled yank, he pulled the door off its hinges.

"_Okay. Well don't do anything too drastic."_

Paddy mumbled pathetically to his retreating back. He watched him storm across the village and climb into the tow truck Cain had let him borrow to go out on a job that afternoon. Knowing he couldn't stop Aaron on his own he called in reinforcements.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Jackson had been sat outside the pub enjoying a leisurely dinnertime chat and pint with Adam since Aaron had ignored his call, when Cain's truck sped past easily doing sixty miles per hour with Aaron at the wheel who had completely blanked their feeble attempt to attract his attention. Without so much as a word between them, they abandoned their drinks and ran across to Paddy's as they could see him framed in the doorway of the surgery.

"_Paddy! Hey. What's he done now?"_

"_It's Clyde."_

"_Oh God. _Comprehension dawned on Jackson's face. _Please tell me he didn't take him round to see that Mickey bloke?"_

"_Oh but he did."_

"_The guy he sold the car too?"_

Adam had missed out on the current local scandal as he had been spending most of his spare time managing the farm, as his parents kept a vigil by Holly's hospital bed.

"_The very same. It turns out he is a bit of a bully on the quiet."_

"_So what's happened to Clyde?"_

Adam tried to follow the logic.

"_We had to put him down. That Mickey has a monster of a dog and he took the situation into his own hands."_

"_So Aaron…" _

Jackson didn't even need to ask.

"_Will be devastated. I should imagine."_

Adam interrupted.

"_Is on the way round to his now."_

Paddy confirmed his suspicions.

"_I'll call his mum."_

"_Already done that."_

"_What about Cain?"_

Adam suggested.

"_What about him?"_

"_He'll be the only one with the address."_

"_Actually, I figured we may have a problem sooner or later, so I offered to do Aaron's washing last night and he happened to have left this in his coat pocket."_

He handed Paddy a folded piece of paper with Aaron's hand writing on.

"_Great so we know where we're going, but now we need back up."_

"_Like who?"_

"_I said I'd pick his mum up, but I was thinking maybe Zac would be able to…you know?"_

"_Offer some muscle._ Jackson laughed. _And who's offering the common sense? He won't listen to me at the moment."_

"_No that's why I was going to call him."_

Paddy gestured towards Adam.

"_Me? He won't listen to me."_

"_You stand a better chance than the rest of us. You know what Clyde meant to him."_

"_That's true. He loved that dog more than any person."_

"_Alright don't rub it in."_

Jackson huffed.

"_I didn't mean you._ Adam tried not to sound too disappointed by that. _Shouldn't we be going anyway? Aaron will be there by now."_

"_He won't it's at least a half hour drive from here."_

"_Not at the speed he's driving."_

"_Fine. You boy's do me a favour. Nip to the garage and give Cain the heads up. I'll call Zac. And hurry we'll have to leave here pretty sharp-ish."_

"_We won't be long Paddy it's only down the road."_

"_And try not to panic. We don't need the entire dingle clan swarming down on us."_

"_Fair point."_

Paddy smiled sheepishly.

"_Should I call Zac?"_

Jackson enquired nervously.

"_No. No it's okay. You go and tell Cain. We may need his help, so if he wants to come don't stop him."_

"_Like we need more people to cause trouble."_

"_You know what their like. It's a case of they look after their own. They won't call the police they'll sort it themselves."_

"_And look where that's got us all so far. We should be the voice of reason."_

"_You'll be a very small one against that lot._ Adam quipped. _Anyway. Time is of the essence and all that. We'll be back in ten minuets or less."_

"_Right. Hurry."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

_"I told him. He can do what he wants as long as it doesn't come back on me and the little git has gone and taken my truck. Does he ever listen?"_

Cain seethed.

_"At last. Welcome to my world."_

_"Has he gone to that Mickey's house?"_

Cain ignored the obvious sarcasm in Jackson's previous statement.

_"We guess so yeah."_

Adam clarified.

_"Right, well what are we waiting for?"_

_"So you'll come with us?"_

_"Too right. I'm going to wring his flaming neck."_

_"Join the queue."_

Jackson huffed.

_"Lets all try and think about what he's going through shall we?_ Adam tried to justify, but he was silenced by glares from both sides. _Or not."_

_"Who are you his mother? Actually scratch that she's got more about her than you."_

_"Hey I care about him."_

_"We all do, but it doesn't mean I don't want to break him into a million little pieces for all the trouble he's caused."_

_"Now I like the sound of that._ Cain sneered. _And if we can't stop him you're top of my list farm boy."_

_"Why? What did I do?"_

_"It's more what you didn't do. You should have stopped him ages ago."_

_"I'm sorry. But I've had quite a lot on my mind and besides he's his boyfriend and you're his family. What have you been doing? By the sounds of it you flipping well encouraged him."_

_"Well we can't have him getting all soft. He has to look after himself."_

_"But there are ways and then there are ways. I just wish he'd think before he acts sometimes."_

_"And neither of you could have told him that?"_

_"We did. Do you think he listens to anything I say? He didn't even listen to Paddy and he's like his dad."_

_"Only he's done a better job."_

Cain conceded.

_"Well what's important is we are going to stop him now. We better get a move on or Paddy will be having kittens. He's gone to pick up Chaz."_

_"He told her?"_

_"She is his mum."_

_"Yeah but she'll go in like a bull in a china shop."_

_"And you won't?"_

_"Ey. I can do discretion when it is required."_

_"Well Aaron won't."_

_"Neither will Chaz."_

_"Zac will and so will Paddy."_

_"So it's a family affair is it?"_

_"Not exactly. We just knew we'd need some help."_

_"Right bunch of wimps you lot aren't you?"_

_"Would you be scared of us if we called on you?"_

_"No."_

_"Then there is your answer."_

_"Right lets get a shuffty on. Some of us have a business to run."_

Adam rolled his eyes skywards and shook his head subtly at Jackson who looked as though he was about to rise to the bait.

_"Don't worry Cain we won't take up to much of your precious time. I mean we're only saving your nephews neck so no big deal."_

Jackson muttered under his breath.

_"Are we going or what?"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

Having reached Mickey's in less than fifteen minuets Aaron hit the breaks so the truck screeched to a halt, mere inches from the dodgy care he'd sold him earlier that week. Convinced no one knew the address apart from him and he hadn't been followed from home he allowed himself a breather to focus his thoughts and try to stem his tears. The red mist that had descended before his eyes earlier had evaporated and all he was left with was a sense of overwhelming guilt and grief.

Unable to stop crying he lashed out in a frenzy battering the steering wheel in frustration. He came to an abrupt halt when he saw the blood spattered across the dash and up the wind shield. His knuckles were bruised and stinging, but that pain was nothing compared to the one surging through his chest making him feel nauseous. He leant over to open the window for some fresh air and it was then he came face to face with his best friend.

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Thanks. It's nice to see you too."_

"_Adam."_

"_I just happened to be driving past-"_

"_In Jackson's van?"_

He had caught sight of it parked across the street.

"_Exactly in Jackson's van. When to our surprise we saw you behind the wheel of Cain's truck easily doing 70 mph."_

"_Who else is with you Adam?_ **SLAM** _Oh you have to be kidding me. Who called her?" _

Aaron groaned as his mum appeared by Adam's side, clearly fuming, with Paddy hovering a safe distance behind her.

"_Not me I promise."_

Adam mumbled.

"_Get out now. What do you think you're playing at you?" _

"_Shall we try and stay calm Chaz?"_

Paddy interjected pathetically.

"_I am sorting this mess out like I should have in the first place."_

Jackson joined the mix with Cain in pursuit.

"_Even after what has happened to Clyde your first thought is retaliation. It's unbelievable."_

Adam could sense that Aaron was feeling trapped. His face was drained and he was clenching his fists, so he intervened.

"_Can everyone give us a minuet? I just need a quick word with Aaron."_

Grudgingly everyone returned to their vehicles as Adam hopped in the passenger seat and closed the truck door.

"_Thanks."_

"_My pleasure. I thought they'd be a little more subtle than that."_

"_My mum and Jackson? I think that's as good as it gets."_

"_Well what about you?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_How were you planning on dealing with this situation?_ Welling up again, Aaron turned his back on Adam. _Aaron look at me._ Adam rested his hand on his shoulder offering a comforting pressure. _You can't change what has happened and I am really sorry about Clyde whatever happened he didn't deserve that. I know how much he meant to you. But you have people in your life who love you and who are being hurt by your rash behaviour. What if this Mickey had attacked Paddy or your mum or Jackson or God forbid me? This won't stop if you go and retaliate now…no matter how much you want to go and kick his head in, which I can understand. Just give him the money back."_

"_I can't."_

"_Stopping this madness won't make you weak."_

"_I can't let him get away with what he's done to Clyde."_

"_I understand but you can't expect us to all sit back and watch you keep messing up. I don't want you to get hurt. None of us want you to get hurt."_

"_I won't."_

"_You don't know that."_

"_What do you care anyway? It's not like you've been around lately."_

"_That isn't fair Aaron. You know what's happened to Holly and we've been up to our eyes at the farm. It's like everything that could go wrong has."_

"_You could have text."_

"_Back at you."_

"_I tried you didn't answer. I needed someone to talk to who would understand."_

"_You have Jackson for that."_

"_It's not the same. He doesn't understand. Not like you."_

"_Let me look at that._ Reluctantly Aaron allowed him to bandage his hand up. _It's a right mess you'll have to get it looked at."_

"_It's fine."_

Aaron snatched his hand away stubbornly; unable to face Adam as memories of a similar situation months earlier came to mind.

"_Your hand may be, but you're not."_

"_I will be when this is sorted properly."_

"_Please just leave it."_

"_I can't."_

"_For me."_

Adam tilted his chin, so he had to look him in the eyes.

"_Don't."_

"_You know I care about you."_

Aaron tried to turn away as Adam closed the gap between them.

"_Don't please."_

Aaron begged him as he felt his breath tingling on his cheek and he heard his heart pounding a million beats a second.

"_Don't worry. I want to this time."_

Adam whispered as their lips touched tenderly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six**

**BANG**

They leapt apart guiltily as they turned to see Jackson's retreating back.

"_We have to go. I have to stop him."_

Shaking, Aaron started the engine.

"_Where?"_

Adam leant across and turned it off.

"_Home. To Paddy's. I have to explain."_

"_What will you say?"_

"_I don't know. That I made a mistake. That I love him."_

"_Was it a mistake?"_

"_Don't start this now Adam. My head is all over the place."_

"_So you regret it?"_

"_Ye…no. I didn't say that. But why did you…? You're with Scarlet."_

"_I don't know why. I've felt this way…different for a while now. I guess I hoped I was confused or it would change."_

"_This can't be happening."_

"_Forget it then. Tell Jackson it was me. I know you care for him."_

"_You don't get it do you?"_

Mickey was suddenly the furthest thing from his mind.

"_Get what?" _

Adam asked suddenly confused.

"_I don't want it to be a mistake. I fancied other guys before I came out but what we had…it was different. I didn't mean to scare you that night but something happened and you felt it too._ Adam nodded his agreement. _You just get me like no one else does. You understand why sometimes I act like an idiot. Jackson doesn't."_

"_I've known you longer."_

"_It's not just that. You know how to calm me down and make me think. I don't feel like that when I am with him. I kinda hoped that would change."_

"_You can't make yourself love someone just like you can't make yourself stop. I tried."_

"_Me too. Both actually. But don't you think we're too young for all that falling in love and finding the one stuff? That could be where I went wrong with Jackson."_

"_Not with the right person. I don't think you'll be able to stop yourself. You'll know when you've found it."_

"_I did."_

"_Shouldn't we be getting back? You need to talk to Jackson at least."_

"_I have to sort Mickey first."_

"_Seriously? Do you ever listen to a word anyone says?"_

"_Yes and that is why I have his money."_

"_Give it here then."_

"_What? No."_

"_I'll post it for you."_

"_No I'm going to give it to him. Man to man."_

"_I'm coming with you then."_

Without waiting for a response Adam jumped out of the truck.

"_Fine. If it will keep you happy."_

Aaron mumbled under his breath.

"_Oh it will. Believe me." _

Adam replied just as quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven**

Having trashed Aaron's room in an uncharacteristic fit of rage Jackson sat on the floor completely relaxed admiring his handy work. Downstairs Paddy and Chaz sat at the kitchen table casually supping tea, staring at the ceiling in silence until the chaos had finally died down.

"_Jackson. Kettle's on."_

Surprisingly unabashed that they had heard his mini breakdown Jackson joined them at the table with a smile and thanked Paddy for his tea.

"_So what brought that on then? I mean you're usually Mister Cool Calm and Collected."_

Chaz goaded him.

"_Your son."_

Jackson replied succinctly.

"_Why? What's he done now?"_

Paddy tried to avoid the conversation busying himself with the washing up.

"_Ask Paddy. I don't know how long he has even known."_

"_Known what?"_

Chaz questioned. Paddy's face felt like it was on fire, he hated being under the spotlight.

"_Is that why you were going to call him?"_

Jackson seemed determined to push his buttons.

"Call who?"

"_Adam. I think…no I know that Aaron loves him._ Paddy blurted out. _Sorry Jackson."_

"_You what? _Chaz couldn't decide if they were trying to wind her up or not. _Since when?"_

"_Since they met I'm guessing or at least way before your Aaron met me. He told me about that night in the car."_

"_Yeah, but they're mates and that was nothing. I mean nothing really happened apart from Adam trying to out him. Anyway Adam is straight."_

"_Well I would have agreed with you or at least given him the benefit of the doubt had I not just seen him stick his tongue down my boyfriend's throat."_

Jackson punched the table in frustration.

"_What just now as in outside that house? There is no way. Aaron wouldn't. We were all there and anyone could have seen. You know what he's like Paddy."_

"_He didn't seem too worried about that to be honest._ Jackson attempted to make light of the situation, managing a brief watery smile. _I'll stay at the B n' B tonight and collect the rest of my gear after work tomorrow. I might ask Andy if I can move in with him for a while whilst Ryan's not there. Thanks for everything though." _

He hugged Chaz and Paddy in turn.

"_Stay. At least hear him out. He may have a good reason."_

This time Jackson did laugh.

"_I can't. Tell him to take care and be happy. I should have known when he told me about that night. I mean he struggles with the whole emotion thing. Ask him not to call. I need some space."_

"_I'll tell him._ Paddy promised. _Take care of yourself."_

"_Awwww come here._ Chaz enveloped him in her arms as he started to cry. _He is an idiot. He has no idea what he's lost."_

"_Really? Then why do I feel like the one who has lost out again?_ Without looking back Jackson collected his bag and walked out of Smithy and Aaron's life for the last time. _Look after him for me._ He whispered as he closed the door silently behind him. _I still love him."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Eight**

"_Mickey. Babe. Your friend is at the door."_

"_Friend? What friend?"_

"_That lad that called round with his dog the other day."_

"_You really are a nosey so and so aren't you. And what did I tell you about pet names? I have a reputation to protect."_

Grinning cheekily he kissed Ben fleetingly on the lips. They had been together roughly two years and like Aaron it had taken Mickey a while to accept his sexuality. Ben was the complete opposite of Mickey, Aaron would have described him as a _"mincing queen"_, but in fairness to him they really were an odd couple. Ben could have given Boy George a run for his money whereas Mickey, well he was more on Aaron's level.

"_Oh yeah. Sorry. I wouldn't worry he's brought his boyfriend with him this time."_

"_Boyfriend?_ Mickey couldn't help himself he had to sneak a peak at the boys on his doorstep. _That isn't his boyfriend. If they even are."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Cos I met the guy I think could be his boyfriend at his house the other day."_

"_You kept that one quiet."_

"_Just get the door. You're worse than that nosey old bat next door."_

Outside Aaron and Adam were continuing their mumbled argument.

"_He isn't in. Will you just please post it?"_

Not that he was one for giving in after all he'd managed to put up with Aaron all this time, Adam wasn't ashamed to admit this guy scared him.

"_Not likely. His brute of a dog will shred it."_

"_Then that is his loss. Come on lets go."_

"_Stop being such a wuss."_

"_I'm not. If he's not in then he's n-"_

"_Hi. Can I help you?"_

The door opened and Adam breathed a sigh of relief.

"_Is Mickey in?"_

Aaron was the first to come to his senses.

"_He's just upstairs."_

"_We can wait."_

Aaron bustled forward and muscled passed the timid guy attempting to deny them access.

"_Please sit down. Don't mind me._ He muttered under his breath. Adam apologized profusely for Aaron's rudeness. _Mickey! You have guests."_

"_Not guests exactly._ Adam clarified. He didn't want to spend a minuet longer than necessary with Mickey, who obviously had a tendency to over react. _Aaron just has some money to give him."_

"_Right well as I said he'll be down in a minuet."_

"_Who are you anyway?"_

Aaron tried not to sound too uncomfortable, but lads like him were his worst idea of what it meant to be gay, something he was still struggling to come to terms with personally.

"_Ben. I'm a friend of Mickey's. Anyway where's that rugged hunk who was outside with you earlier?"_

"_I think he means Jackson."_

Adam attempted to lighten the mood, but Aaron didn't even crack a smile.

"_Probably at home packing his things as we speak."_

"_Why what did you do? I have to say he didn't really look too pleased."_

"_None of your business. Were you spying on us?"_

Adam placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder to hold him back.

"_Not spying exactly just passing the time. Are you two…you know? 'Cos if you are he's way out of your league." _

Adam couldn't help laughing. If looks could kill Ben would have been twenty foot under, but he was completely oblivious.

"_For the record it's complicated._ Adam clarified. _That rugged hunk from before happens to be his boyfriend."_

"_I can see that. It's kinda like me and Mi-"_

"_Ben. Give it a rest._ With a tut and a stamp of his foot Ben pranced from the room. _I believe you have some cash for me?"_

Mickey turned his attentions to Aaron.

"_Yes and this is all you're getting. They'll be no more crazy shit. You leave me and my family alone."_

"_Deal. But I was sorry to hear about your dog."_

Unfortunately Adam was too slow to react, and just as Ben entered the room beers in hand, Aaron dived at Mickey and they crashed through the glass coffee table, kicking and punching every inch of each other they could reach.

"_Right. Enough._ Adam finally managed to pull them apart. _Here. You made your point._ He literally threw the cash over Mickey's chest as he lay bleeding. Muttering mutinously he dragged Aaron back to the truck. _I hope you're happy. You can't ever do the simple thing. You could have been seriously hurt. Of all the stupid things to do when you could have ju-"_

Adam was silenced by Aaron in the most effective way possible, as for the second time that afternoon their lips met.

"_Will you give it a rest now?"_

Smiling uncontrollably, a twinkle in his eye, Adam didn't say another word all the way home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part Nine**

Having driven home slower than necessary as he pulled up outside Smithy the all too familiar scowl returned to Aaron's face.

"_I guess I should be going then?" _

That would have been the plan had the truck not been suddenly surrounded.

"_Get inside now."_

Chaz growled as Aaron opened the door.

"_You too Farm Boy." _

Adam's way had been blocked by Cain. And worryingly even Paddy seemed more flustered than usual.

"_Sit. Speak."_

Aaron sat staring blankly at his mum, but when she turned on Adam he started shaking and uttering absolute gibberish.

"_What do you want to know mum? Not that this is any of your business."_

He attempted to put Adam out of his misery.

"_Whilst we assume you have given that Mickey his money back-" _

Paddy intervened to prevent the inevitable explosion.

"_He did."_

Adam defended.

"_We are slightly more concerned about Jackson."_

"_Who has left by the way. Not that you care."_

"_Of course I care."_

"_Then would you like to explain what the hell you two were playing at?"_

Chaz's voice had reached a pitch only bats could hear.

"_And in my tru-"_

"_No one cares about your sodding truck."_

Chaz seethed, as she turned her icy glare on Cain who backed down noticeably.

"_You're right sis._ He held his hands up in surrender. _His love life is the be all and end all here. Keys. I'll see you in work early tomorrow."_

"_If I'm still here."_

Aaron grimaced.

"_You'll be lucky."_

Adam and Paddy muttered unanimously.

"_So who wants to start?"_

Chaz took three deep breaths in an obvious attempt to calm herself before seating herself opposite them in silence.

"_There is nothing to tell you until I've spoken to Jackson and he's…well he knows what he wants."_

"_So it is true then?"_

"_You know it is."_

"_I know what I want." _

Adam instinctively reached out his hand and laced his fingers with Aaron's and to everyone's surprise he didn't even flinch.

"_Awwww."_

Paddy's usual goofy smile returned to his face and even Chaz couldn't stop the lovey dovey fuzzy feeling getting to her. All she wanted was for her son to be happy and if Adam 'Farm Boy' Barton could keep him smiling like he was now, then they had her blessing.

"_Fine but you deal with this properly. No one else gets hurt."_

"_Deal."_

Aaron whispered unable to tear his eyes away from Adam.

"_Good. Chippy it is then."_

Paddy interrupted their moment.

"_Don't forget the curry sauce."_

Aaron and Chaz said together, smiling shyly as their eyes met.

"_I should probably get going."_

"_Don't be daft. There'll be plenty of curry for everyone."_

Chaz quipped.

"_It's okay. Your dad knows you're here._ Paddy reassured him. _He said you can have your day off tomorrow if you want."_

"_So you can stay over if you like."_

Aaron blushed as all eyes turned to him.

"_It is a nice idea._ Chaz interjected. _But Jackson's calling round for the rest of his stuff tomorrow."_

"_So I should probably go out? I mean he doesn't want to see me."_

"_No but you need to see him if it's only to explain."_

"_What she means is I definitely shouldn't be there."_

Adam clarified.

"_No but you can stay till lunch can't you? Anyway I believe someone mentioned a Chippy?"_

"_You and your blinking stomach."_

Paddy rolled his eyes skywards sarcastically.

"_Some things never change."_

Adam smiled and squeezed his knee flirtatiously.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part Ten**

It was really dark outside, Aaron was lucky the computer emitted its own glow otherwise he wouldn't have been able to write his letter.

'_Dear Jackson. Or should it be dear Adam?'_

Aaron sighed guiltily, as he turned to look at his best friend still snoring contently, hugging a pillow Aaron hoped would buy him some time until he actually noticed his side of the bed was empty. It had been a long day one Aaron knew he didn't want to remember too readily. He was beginning to wonder if he had made a mistake.

"_What are you doing? Come back to bed."_

Adam snaked his hands round him and kissed the nape of his neck where he knew he was ticklish.

"_Don't."_

"_Come on. It's cold in there by myself."_

"_I didn't think you'd mind. You've spent the last two hours attempting to kick me out anyway."_

"_Not because I don't want you there. I'm just not used to being so close to someone."_

"_I know. Just give me a minuet and I'll close this down."_

"_Are you having second thoughts?"_

"_About what?"_

Aaron attempted to hitch a smile onto his face, forgetting Adam couldn't even see him.

"_Us? I mean you and Jackson had something didn't you?"_

"_I wonder sometimes."_

"_You did. Maybe what we ha…what happened today was a mistake."_

"_Do you honestly believe that?"_

Adam was suddenly thankful for the darkness, as Aaron could not see the hurt radiating from his eyes.

"_No. But I am giving you a chance to walk away. To try and make a go of things with him. We're friends aren't we? We'd both survive if you walked away now."_

"_I don't think I would._ Reaching out for Adam's hand Aaron pulled him onto his lap and held him tightly. _I don't think I should be with someone if I am in love with someone else. Jackson once said that to me and it's only fair I'm honest with him and myself." _

"_Only if you're sure."_

"_You're right I was having doubts. Not about us, about me and Jackson."_

"_Why? What were you thinking?"_

"_We were sorta pushed together. By you really. I liked him and everything, but I met him at a time I wasn't sure of myself or the whole gay thing. And before you say anything I know I'm still not there with that yet. _He dug Adam in the ribs playfully. _I mean the idea of Mickey and that Ben still gives me the creeps, but I'm not like that and neither was Jackson, but I still couldn't bring myself to hold him or acknowledge him as my boyfriend in public."_

"_You had a lot to work through at once."_

"_But I've never been bothered by it if it's you. I mean that night in the car I wanted to hold you."_

"_That was different there was no one around."_

"_It's not just about the holding hands and kissing thing. I listen to you because you calm me down. I care about you. I wouldn't want anyone to hurt you."_

"_I feel the same way about you."_

"_And you never thought that was strange?"_

"_No. Not really it's just before I never looked at you and thought 'God he's attractive', but recently you're all I've been thinking about. There I've said it."_

"_I always used to think that about you."_

"_And you never thought that was strange?"_

"_Sure. But I never planned to act on it. I'm very good at repressing things."_

"_True. What were you planning to do marry our Holly and have a family of your own someday?"_

"_No. But at least that's normal. I couldn't have gone through with that anyway, not after what nearly happened with you."_

"_I wouldn't have outed you. You know that don't you?"_

"_I know, but it was all great fun anyway and then along came Jackson. It sounds like that film. What's it called?"_

"_Thelma and Louise."_

Adam joked.

"_No idiot. That 'Along Came Polly'."_

"_I've never actually seen that."_

"_Nnno. Me either."_

Aaron attempted to deny all knowledge of that particular romantic comedy.

"_You so have. How many times? Go on tell me."_

Adam tickled his sides mercilessly until he caved.

"_Once or twice. It's definitely no more than three times. It's Paddy's favourite."_

"_Right. Paddy's. Of course it is."_

"_It is. Honestly. Any chance we can get in bed? Only we have to be up and out before lunch and I will have to finish this."_

"_Do you want a hand?"_

"_No. I think this has to be personal. It's my way of saying goodbye."_

"_You could just talk to him, you know? I wouldn't mind."_

"_I know, but he's asked me to give him space so that's what I am going to do."_

"_I'll go and speak to Scarlet tomorrow."_

"_You don't have to."_

"_I want to. She can't hear this from anyone else but me. I owe her that at least."_

"_So you're sure about this then? You definitely want to go out with me?"_

"_Actually since you put it like that…can I change my mind?"_

"_Nope. Sorry. You're stuck with me now."_

Aaron warned with a wry smile.

"_What's new there then?"_

Adam teased.

Smiling effortlessly for the first time in a long time, Aaron tenderly kissed Adam, parting his soft full lip, so their tongues entwined, merging as one.

"_Time for bed?"_

"_Time for bed."_

Adam agreed, as Aaron pushed him off his lap and clasping his hand guided him back to his comfy, spacious double bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part Eleven**

Jackson stood on the doorstep outside Smithy his hand poised to ring the doorbell, not that he needed to as he still had his key, but somehow it didn't feel right to just walk in. Caught up in his own mini dilemma he didn't notice Paddy and Chaz watching him from the window, until she tapped and waved him in. He took a deep breath and turned his key in the lock.

"_Hey."_

He hitched a smile onto his face as he walked into the kitchen to immediately be enveloped in Chaz's arms.

"_Jackson I am so sor-"_

"_Don't worry about it._ He mumbled as he desperately tried to hold back the tears welling in his eyes. _Is he here?"_

"_No he thought he should give you some space."_

"_So he actually listened to me? Ironic."_

"_He did say if you wanted to talk just to give him a call cos he hasn't gone far."_

"_I know he won't have Butlers is only down the road."_

Jackson tried to keep the resentment from his tone.

"_He isn't with Adam he's called in at the garage to see if he still has a job."_

"_I'm glad he's not here, because this is hard enough as it is. Do you mind if I just grab my things?"_

"_He's packed some stuff for you and he left you a letter."_

"_That's typical Aaron never able to say exactly what he wants."_

"_He's not a bad lad Jackson. I just think this was all bad timing."_

Paddy tried to placate him.

"_It has nothing to do with timing. He was in love with Adam way before he met me. You know that Paddy. I should have put a stop to things when he told me about their near kiss in the car, but I couldn't because I love him."_

"_You were one of the best things that has ever happened to him and I am sure he is grateful for all you did."_

"_Yeah, well…_It took him less than fifteen minuets to collect the rest of his things, as Aaron had indeed packed everything. _I'll leave you the key."_

"_Do you want to talk to him?"_

"_I don't think that is a good idea. Tell him I wish them both the best of luck."_

"_At least read his letter."_

"_I don't need to. If all it says is goodbye you can tell him the same from me."_

"_I am sorry."_

Chaz whispered as she enveloped him in her arms once more.

"_Me too. See ya."_

"_Take care of yourself." _

Paddy hugged him as finally the tears started to fall.

"_I will. Make sure he does too."_

"_We will. Bye."_

"_Bye."_

Without looking back Jackson Walsh walked out of Smithy Cottage and Aaron's life and he drove away from Emmerdale with the intention of never returning again.


	12. Chapter 12

"_Scarlet! Are you nearly ready?"_

She had been in the bathroom for hours. Adam had already drank three cans and sent Aaron thirteen texts, if she was any longer he knew his nerves would completely fail him.

"_I won't be a second. Just pour me a glass of wine will you."_

His hands trembling uncontrollably he happily obliged, downing one himself.

"_Scarlet I need to tell you something."_

He knew this wasn't exactly the right way to handle the situation, but she was giving him very little choice.

"_I'll only be a minuet."_

"_No…just listen okay?_ He didn't wait for a response. _I want you to know that I have really really enjoyed our time together, but the last couple of months something changed and I know you felt it too. _ She literally froze. The lipstick she had been carefully applying smeared across her cheek as it slipped through her fingers. _I tried to ignore what I was feeling. I mean I thought it was just some kind of phase. But the truth is there is someone else. There always has been someone else. I was just too dumb to realise it."_

Adam stepped back as slowly the bathroom door squeaked open. Scarlet stood before him, tears smearing her mascara to match the lipstick trail.

"_Do you love him?"_

Adam stopped mid-sentence. That was definitely not the response he had been anticipating, but he did not patronise her by lying.

"_Yes I…I do. I have for a long time and I should have told him a long time ago."_

"_I assume Aaron feels the same way then?"_

She tried to hide her obvious disappointment. All she wanted was for him to be happy, and if Aaron was the one to do that, then she knew she would have to let him go.

"_I hope so. I am really sorry."_

"_Don't be. _ She managed a sad watery smile. _Even if you didn't realise how you felt I did. He's always meant the world to you. You always put him first and I know he has been all you have been thinking about lately. Strangely, I honestly believe that you and him belong together. I hope you are both really happy, Adam."_

Instinctively, breathing a huge sigh of relief, he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly.

"_I hope you will be happy one day too. And thank you for being so…_he struggled to find a suitable word, _thank you."_

"_So, _she freed herself from his limpet like grip. _I assume you have somewhere you need to be?"_

"_If you still want to go out for that drink I would be happy to."_

"_I think that ship has sailed. _She quipped half-heartedly. _Go and be with Aaron. Maybe one night next week, when I have actually made myself presentable, _she gestured at her tearstained face, _we can all go out and have a few drinks. I can invite Bethany and we can make it a double date of sorts."_

"_That'll be great. _He plastered the most unconvincing smile on his face, as he pictured Aaron's reaction to that suggestion. _I will let you know."_


End file.
